


Mornings

by cinnamoncloud9



Series: Bits Of Skephalo [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Badly Written, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short One Shot, Warm, and also very alone, im soft, no beta we die like men, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamoncloud9/pseuds/cinnamoncloud9
Summary: the boys cuddle in the morning im soft
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Bits Of Skephalo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866901
Comments: 3
Kudos: 305





	Mornings

If there was something zak loved in the mornings it was almost definitely the creak of the door, the tap and squeak of the floor that received a familiar weight, a weight that made its way into his mattress and under his covers, a warm body that pressed himself to him.

It was familiar, the familiar arms that snaked to his waist, under his shirt, hugging him and caressing the skin under his clothes, the faint smell of his shampoo and cinnamon from the boy.

yeah,

If there was something that zak adored in the mornings it was almost definitely the presence of the boy that had trapped him and who was now glued to his back, a boy who's name was Darryl.

a boy who's eyes made almost every emerald in the world jealous of their beauty.

Zak sighed and started to get up, knowing how the boy had just came to his room to wake him.

but just as he was starting to lift his body from the warm under his covers the arms in his waist tugged him down:

"'morning geppy.. it's still early, you can sleep five more minutes" Darryl grumbled, and buried his face in the crook of Zak's neck.

A smile tugged the corners of the raiven haired make, and the hot feeling of his cheeks almost made him giggle. 

It was warm, it was cozy, it was home.

**Author's Note:**

> i was posting one shots in wattpad and i thought "well, lets fill the skephalo tag in ao3 why not" so here we are.
> 
> my writing improved, i think. as much as a self taught writer who had only started writing in english like months ago can improve (i swear i'll stop bringing this up i promise.. )
> 
> \- cinnamoncloud9


End file.
